Difference
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Ied Milad, Haruno Sakura!/Drabble fic SasuSaku./"Kita berbeda, tapi perbedaan tak bisa memisahkan kita."/ Meski kau tahu kalian berbeda, kau tetap menganggapnya sama./"Kau diciptakan untuk kumiliki, Sakura,"./ Meski sebenarnya kalian berbeda dalam satu hal, kau akan tetap mempertahankannya sampai pada batasmu./ RnR please./ No warning.


**Difference**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Kau di sana. Memandang objek hidup yang duduk di ayunan bernaungkan pohon oak yg besar nan teduh. Objek hidup yang selalu berhasil menarik atensimu setiap kali melihatnya. Tanpa kau peduli seberapa banyak detik yang kau habiskan hanya untuk melihat gadis berwajah sendu tersebut.

Bertemu dengannya, bukanlah suatu awal yang baik. Menurutmu pada awalnya. Namun seiring dengan detik yang berlalu, kau merasakan teduhnya sang klorofil miliknya memantulkan rupamu.

Ah, kalau mengingat pertemuan pertamamu dengannya, ingin rasanya kau melipat wajahmu yang tampan itu dan menyimpannya dalam dompet. Memalukan namun entah kenapa terasa amat berkesan.

Haruno Sakura. Iya. Dia. Gadismu itu. Yang sekarang menatap kosong hamparan rumput hijau di depannya, punya jutaan macam pesona yang mampu membuatmu menelan mentah-mentah asumsi burukmu pada gadis-gadis lain. Tapi dilain sisi, dia juga punya pesona tak terkalahkan untuk membuat banyak lelaki di luar sana merebutnya darimu. Hal yang tentu saja selalu membuatmu harus terus terfokus padanya.

Meski kalian sebenarnya berbeda dalam satu hal, kau tetap mempertahankannya.

"Ha-halo, _atashi wa Haruno Sakura_. _Y-yoroshiku,_"

Suaranya yang begitu merdu dan terbalut kegugupan, kau selalu memutarnya setiap merindukan gadis pinkmu itu. Masih terekam jelas di otakmu saat pertemuanmu yang ketiga, saat semua kesalah pahaman sudah terselesaikan, kau mendengar suaranya yang begitu lembut seperti lonceng kecil yang berbunyi. Pipi putihnya yang bersemu kemerahan yang dalam sekejap mampu membuatmu melupakan koleksi tomat yang melimpah ruah di rumahmu. Begitu indah dan menggiurkan.

Tapi, meski kau tahu dia berbeda, kau tetap menganggapnya sama.

"Jadilah kekasihku,"

Ini terjadi pada pertemuanmu yang sudah tak terhingga. Hihi, untuk yang satu ini sungguh jelas kau harus berperang melawan gengsimu yang setinggi langit. Mengesampingnya jantungmu yang tak mau berhenti mengejekmu, rona merah tipis yang juga ikut berpartisipasi memeriahkan tubuhmu yang dipenuhi euforia dari gadis cantik yang saat itu tampak bingung.

Meski kau tahu perbedaan itu mencolok, kau selalu bisa menyamarkannya tanpa melukainya.

Kau mendengus geli setiap mengingat kenanganmu dengannya. Pandangan matamu kini kembali berpusat padanya. Kembali terhisap dengan keberadaannya yang mampu mengubah duniamu menjadi lebih baik.

Dengan santai kau berjalan menghampirinya. Meraih cintamu untuk kau bawa pulang dan mendekap tubuh yang bahkan tak lebih besar dari tubuhmu dalam sebuah pelukan protektif.

"Sasuke?"

Wah, rupanya dia menyadari kehadiranmu, Sasuke. Apa kau dengar itu? Lonceng merdu itu memanggilmu, Sasuke. Ah, harusnya kau sadar lonceng milikmu itu membuat sebuah retakan kecil di wajah datarmu. Dan tentu kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya.

"Hn,"

"Apa kita akan pulang?"

Nada kecewa jelas tersirat di sana. Jujur saja, kau paling benci dirimu disaat kau harus mendengar suara halus mengandung arti diperdengarkan. Walaupun sebuah senyum tersungging manis di wajahnya, kau tahu ada secercah kekecewaan di sana.

"Aku masih ingin tinggal di sini," tukasnya. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit, "tapi.. kiita akan ke sini lagi, bukan?"

"Hn," kau bergumam. Sambil mengusap pucuk kepalanya, kau melanjutkan, "besok kita kembali. Aku pastikan akan lebih lama dari hari ini,"

Anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban disertai senyuman kelegaan, dan kau bersyukur dalam hati karna mampu mengembalikan senyumnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Bisa bantu aku?" dia berucap dengan wajah tak enak.

Kau tentu mengerti. Segera kau mengambil benda penopang hidupnya dan memberikan padanya.

Sebuah senyum darinya kembali hadir dan juga kekehan tanpa dosa khas miliknya.

"Tanpa ini.." dia berucap, "..gadis buta sepertiku pasti selalu jatuh,"

Dan kau, kau hanya memandangnya datar.

Ya, kebutaanlah yang membuat kalian berbeda. Kau normal, dia buta. Kau berjalan lurus dengan kedua tangan bebas, dia berjalan gontai dengan sebelah tangan tergenggam tongkat, sebelah lagi meraba udara.

Tapi kau tak perduli. Meski kau tahu kalian berbeda, kau selalu punya cara untuk menyatukannya.

Maka, kau lingkarkan lengan kokohmu padanya. Melindunginya dari kerapuhan. Mendekapnya penuh kasih dan kehangatan. Dibalas dengan lingkaran dari lengan mungil yang tak cukup maraup tubuh besarmu.

"Jangan takut," kau berbisik. "aku adalah matamu,"

Dia tak berkata apapun, tapi dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dadamu lebih dalam. Kau hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah malu-malunya. Kau juga tahu, bahwa coretan-coretan merah muda menyambutmu dengan bangga di wajah manisnya.

"_Kau diciptakan untuk kumiliki. Maka berbanggalah, Sakura,_"

.

.

.

_Karena cinta ada untuk menyatukan perbedaan, bukan menyatukan persamaan._

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

SELESAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII *banting jellal #woy.

Apasih, saya tau ini maksa banget dan terlalu mainstream. Jaman sekarang semua emang serba mainstream kan? /oke abaikan.

First, mau ucapin otanjoubi omodetou buat Haruno Sakura the pinky penerus Tsunade yg milad 28 maret. Maaf cuma drabble gaje gini aja yang bisa saya kasih, telat pula *sujud sembah.

Second, udah lama ga ngetik jadi kaku lagi. Gaya nulis semua gue dan kayanya (miss) typo bertebaran sana sini. Maklum deh, ngetik lewat hp emang beda -"

Third, buat yang nunggu Silence In The Dark n Legenda Sannin yang Baru The Sequel, saya minta maap sebesar2nya. Saya ga bisa lanjutin untuk sekarang. Bener deh, kena WB parah. Plot gak ketemu, mood ilang padahal udah baca novel2 jepang buat bangkitin semangat, nonton anime sampe begadang. Yah mungkin emang saya harus minta bantuan Guy n Rock Lee kalo masalah semangat. Dan nyess banget rasanya kaya punya utang T^T.

Fourth, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan komentar. Tanda bahwa anda menghargai saya sebagai author B) *maksa

Ya' just it. See ya next time.

_March, 29th 2014 in my lovely bedroom_

Sign,

Mei


End file.
